


Cheer up

by Readerstories



Series: Gabriel x reader [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey could you perhaps write a GabrielxReader in which the reader is rather upset about say someone commenting on her appearance and he cheers her up with his usual tricks, sweets and adorable comments, so I guess quite fluffy and sweet XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer up

A flutter of wings alerts you of Gabriel’s arrival, because who else could it be? But you are not really in the mood for dealing with him right now, which you are quick telling him.

”Please go some other place Gabriel, not in the mood for your kidding around right now.” You hear Gabriel laugh and his footstep coming over to the bed where you are lying face down on the bed.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” You lift yourself up, and turn around to glare at Gabriel before letting yourself fall back down on the bed.

“Nothing, now fuck off.”

“Nu-uh, it’s clearly something. Tell me, or else I will”, he trails off.

“You will what?” you say into your pillow.

“Tickle you until you are out of breath!” With that, Gabriel jumps onto your back and start to stroke his hands up and down your sides.  You gasp and start squirming, trying to get away from him.

“Gabriel, you ass! Stop it!” You are starting to become out of breath, the laughter can’t be stopped.

“Not before you tell me why you are so down.”

“I will just stop tickling me”, you shout at him. He grins and moves of you.

“Now, was that so hard?” You give him another glare while catching your breath.

“Now, what is it?” You sigh, and roll over on your back, staring at the ceiling.

“A guy told me that I have the face of a horse.” You put your arm over your face. Gabriel is very quiet, most unlike himself. After a few moments of silence he speaks up.

“Okay, do you need me too kill him?” You throw your arm down at your side again, and quickly sit up.

“Gabriel! You just can’t go around killing people!”

“When they hurt, I can”, he says with a completely serious face. “Pretty sure you can’t”, you say, trying to convey

“You are being incredibly blunt and stupid right now” without having to say so out loud. Gabriel seems to get it, and instead he chooses to do something different. You feel something fall onto your lap, and look down. Laying there is several bars of your favorite chocolate. You look up at Gabriel, and now he is holding some candy bags in both hands.

“What about eating candy until you drop instead? Does that sound doable to you?” You smile at him and pick up one of the bars. You open it, and take a bite.

“Absolutely”, you say with your mouth full of chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
